


The Lift

by pinkmoonsway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonsway/pseuds/pinkmoonsway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...this was my first attempt at this kind of writing. Please let me know if you'd like to see a continuation or something similar. Basically any kind of feedback would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed anyways, thank you!<br/>PS. 'Lift' is the British way of saying elevator but I guess that's self explanatory.</p></blockquote>





	The Lift

"I see I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil Granger, those pesky house-elves giving you trouble?"

Hermione sighed as she entered the lift which currently held her former classmate, pressed the button that would lead her to the canteen, and turned to lean her back against the wall facing Draco Malfoy.

"They're not pesky Malfoy," she said with a huff, "besides it's the Centaur negotiations keeping me up. Why are you still here?"  with not a trace of contempt, unlike their school days.

Hermione knew that he now worked as a prosecutor for the Ministry. Unlike Muggle lawyers who had to learn and train for years, Malfoy was able to enter a Ministry mandated course that allowed him to learn all he needed within a year, which meant that he had been practicing for over seven years now. She had been required to work with him intermittently during her own 3 years at the Ministry, and was pleasantly surprised to discover how much he had changed.

"Theo's father was found last week, I've been preparing for his trial.", he explained a little awkwardly, as the lift jerked and swayed. Although Malfoy had put away many of his father's fellow comrades over the years, it was always made more complicated when he was made to work against his friend's parents. Thus far he had put away the parents of more of his school mates than he could count. And while it left a touch of guilt each time, the satisfaction of reversing his wrongdoings by putting the blood purists away overrode his remorse. "So how's the Weasel doing?" Malfoy asked with a smirk, to break the tension.

It was Hermione's turn to shift around a little awkwardly, but then she composed herself and answered defiantly, "I have no clue to be honest. We broke up last month," she noted his curious look and continued, "I didn't think it's a good idea to continue a relationship with someone after finding them in bed with someone else."

Draco knew he had to keep himself composed and disinterested enough so as to not attract undue attention from his curly-haired colleague. That same curly hair had kept him up many a night since he started at Hogwarts, along with her tenacious approach to anything she did, from school work to the manner in which she pursued her career. The day he was slapped by this brown eyed beauty was the day it was clinched-he was ruined for anyone else. It was just his good fortune that despite his numerous misdeeds in the years prior to the war, he was able to rebuild his life and make himself worthy of calling himself a friend to Miss Granger.

"Well I'm sorry, but I guess he's always been an ungrateful sod. I'm guessing he's moved back out of your flat?" he asked, knowing full well he could read the details of their breakup in the papers, sooner or later.

"Yes, thankfully. Puts me with nowhere to go for Christmas though, as I was meant to spend it at the Burrow, and I am not stepping foot in that place anytime soon." Hermione sighed. Her own parents were away on a dental cruise, for which had she respectfully had denied their invitation. Now that the Burrow was out of bounds for the near future, she would spend her Christmas perfectly content with a microwave meal for one, and the first two 'Home Alone' movies. "Anyhow, see you around Draco. Hope you have a good Christmas." and with that she left the lift, leaving the young Malfoy with his thoughts of what to do next.

***

When Hermione returned to her desk after her coffee run, she noticed a new memo left hovering above her desk. Thinking it was yet more work, she sighed to herself as she tapped it open with her wand.

_Granger, I just ran into my mother. She's doing Christmas at my house this year, with Aunt Andromeda and Teddy. She insists you come. Apparently no excuse will do, so I guess I'll see you at my house next week. DM._

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was my first attempt at this kind of writing. Please let me know if you'd like to see a continuation or something similar. Basically any kind of feedback would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed anyways, thank you!  
> PS. 'Lift' is the British way of saying elevator but I guess that's self explanatory.


End file.
